


Little Steps

by a2h1ey



Series: Tony Fics Based On Tumblr [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Blink and You Miss It Hints of Plot/Canon, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Might add more later but probably not, Specifically he gets hugs (and more) from Thor, Tags Are Hard, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is Completely taken by him, Thor is Very Soft with Tony, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Since even before he was outcast after his admittedly horrific and shameful act in Jotunheim, he has never felt such contentment.Not to say, of course, it wasn’t in small part due to the Man of Iron.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Tony Fics Based On Tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603999
Comments: 11
Kudos: 370
Collections: RarePairs_1





	Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this [this post I found](https://poisonpam.tumblr.com/post/187577934898/not-to-be-marvel-rarepair-on-main-but-thor) on tumblr by poisonpam.
> 
> So, like, I wrote this all just now, lol. I honestly wasn't planning on writing anything more tonight, but then I saw that post, and it was just so cute and fluffy and soft I just HAD to. 
> 
> No regrets. :3
> 
> Also, this is based on the Alt-2012 timeline that was created in Endgame, in case it isn't clear. 
> 
> Interestingly enough, Thor is almost easier to write than Tony, at least in this context. 
> 
> Anyways, notes at the bottom, and can also be found on my tumblr (@saraceaser) as always.

Thor was content, as strange a thought as it was. 

Though Loki’s whereabouts remain unknown and the Avengers formed on barely speaking terms, now walking through a snow blanketed park on the way back to the structure designated as ‘Avengers Tower’ where his fellow shield brethren resided? 

Since even before he was outcast after his admittedly horrific and shameful act in Jotunheim, he has never felt such contentment.

Not to say, of course, it wasn’t in small part due to the Man of Iron.

After he had shocked the metal device in Anthony’s chest back to temporary working order, he had followed Anthony to his workshop, just in case the device - the Arc Reactor, as he later learned - failed once again.

Before he had stepped into the workshop, he had an understanding - from his stay with the Lady Jane and after he had come back to retrieve Loki - that Midgardians fell behind technologically-wise, not to mention their general lack of understanding in regards to magic. 

It was to be expected, after all; the Midgardians were a young species, and had far shorter lives than the rest of the Nine Realms. To add to the point, they also had very limited access with the other Realms, often proclaiming the Aesir as gods when they deigned to visit the young planet, as naive as the species was. Thor, of course, was of the common mindset.

That is, until he walked into the Man of Iron’s Workshop.

The Lady Jane had some mildly impressive technology for such a young species. It all, however, failed in comparison to what the Son of Stark had in his arsenal. 

As the moment they walked in, the lights turned on, and all around blue light projections hovered in the air, some moving lazily, others hung in suspension; all of them with countless notes in blue lettering around them. Thor was beyond impressed; he already knew the Man of Iron had to be a talented smith of some caliber to have built his metal suit. 

But as he watched him move comfortably around the space, with metal golems (“These are the ‘bots! Oh, make sure not to drink whatever DUM-E gives you; you’ll regret it, trust me.”) beeping in greeting and the voice in the ceiling bantering with the younger man, new projections popping up to display the device in his chest…

Thor learned many things that day. 

One of which was that, though he had thought to have learned his lesson of underestimating other peoples, he had much to learn.

Another was that the Man of Iron was a prince of his own Realm, as Thor was of Asgard, though it wasn’t spoken openly as such.

It was also the day that the Man of Iron stopped being just that, and became ‘Anthony’; though the man had tried to urge him to call him “just Tony! Anthony makes me sound like a kid”, Thor refused to budge, and eventually he gave in, letting Thor call him as he pleased.

His interest in Anthony only grew as time went on. He had taken to sitting on the couch in the workshop to read, partly listening as Anthony rambled half-asleep. During what the Captain had termed as ‘Movie Nights’, he and Anthony had taken to sitting on the same couch when the younger man was around; more often than not, leading to Thor having to carry him to bed when he fell asleep before the movie was over.

He could admit to himself that he had enjoyed it more than he should when he carried Anthony to his room, the objectively attractive (and adorable) man nuzzling into his shoulder in his sleep.

So, in the end, Thor felt it was only natural when things progressed to where he could admit that he had developed a deep adoration for the Midgardian.

Now, Thor accepted things as they came, and his affection for the Man of Iron was no different. 

He was hesitant at first, to do anything about it; after all, though he and the Lady Jane remained comrades, nothing came of their initial attraction, and Anthony was so similar to Loki the longer he interacted with him it almost hurt, and hadn’t he failed where his brother was concerned?

But after a battle against Dr. Doom almost ended in the death of the Man of Iron, once again, he might add, and sent his heart stuttering at the thought he would lose the man before he ever had him, he tightened his resolve. And when Anthony’s eyes opened for a moment, seeing Thor hovering over him, and smiled with something akin to relief? Thor knew he had to do something, even if nothing came of it in the end.

He was Thor Odinson, and he wasn’t going to let some minor insecurities keep from trying to win over Anthony’s heart.

With that in mind, he set about courting the Midgardian.

For all that Anthony was loud on his thoughts and emotions when out and about, another form of armor Thor had learned early on, not unlike the spiteful sneering of Loki, when they were alone in the Workshop late into the night he was surprisingly fragile, soft and deeply caring. 

The purity of his soul, of his ideals and fears that he spoke when it was just them late in the night, drew Thor ever closer to him, and he was determined to keep him safe, happy, and content.

It started with simple things, as he eased into the courtship. 

He made more of an effort than before to have Anthony eating and drinking properly, and hustling him to bed when he was awake too long for any person, Midgardian and not, finding amusement in the whining and half-arguments he tempted before he all but fell into his bed. 

When Anthony experienced his occasional debilitating headache, he was there with tablets that friend Jarvis helpfully pointed out to him for such occasions and a glass of water, gently caressing his hair to soothe him.

Whenever he returned to Asgard to attend to his duties as prince, he made sure to bring back gadgets and technological and magical items that he knew Anthony would be interested in, delighting in the way his eyes sparkled.

And during Movie Nights, with the group he now proudly called his shield brothers, he carefully wrapped an arm around him, feeling his chest swell with warmth and adoration when Anthony just snuggled into his side closer, laying his head on his shoulder as though it was an everyday occurrence.

It was then he knew he needed to take a step further. 

Using his ‘lack of Midgardian knowledge’ to his advantage, he went on outings with Anthony, visiting places that friend Jarvis had pointed out he might be interested in. They visited the more ‘modern’ museums, many theaters to view interesting productions, and carnivals. 

But Thor most enjoyed when they both had time, going out and flying together; whether over the open seas or over mountains and plains, he felt more connected when they flew together.

Even so, often times they just walked, not even speaking but nevertheless enjoying each other’s company, as they did so now. 

And when Anthony pressed closer to his side, breathing a sigh into the cold air and relaxing even closer when Thor wrapped his arm to keep him close?

The contentment he felt building in his chest warmed and filled to almost bursting.

As they slowly made their way through the park, on their way back from a lovely time at a small cafe Jarvis had suggested, Thor wondered if perhaps it was almost time to take a new step into the courting.

Before he could think too deeply on the matter, his attention snapped back to the man at his side - not that it ever strayed too far as of late - when Anthony let out a sneeze, sniffling with a discomforted pout on his face.

Now, if it had been most anyone else, he would have asked if they were cold and alright.

Knowing Anthony, however, and knowing he would sooner deflect than openly admit to being less than ‘fine’, he didn’t make the futile attempt.

Instead, he let go of Anthony, having to conceal a smile when he heard the adorable man grumble at the gesture, and pulled off the sweater-hoodie Lady Natasha had gifted him. 

Not paying heed to the curious look he got from Anthony, he then quickly and effortlessly put the sweater over the younger man’s head, efficiently putting a stop to any protests besides a few words of surprise at the gesture.

In the end, Anthony was ensconced in the hoodie, and Thor felt a surge of affection when he saw how it draped down like a tunic to his thighs, and how the long sleeves meant only the tips of his fingers peeked out.

And if he felt something in him feel satisfied at his prospect life partner in his clothing? Well, it wasn’t as if his mother was around to read his mind.

He watched as Anthony pouted cutely for a moment before looking down at how the sweater hung around him, before looking up with a new light in his eyes.

Thor, of course, did nothing to stop him from leaning up on his toes, and giving a sweet kiss to his lips.

Thor hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him in closer.

When they finally parted, as Anthony needed air and Thor would never hurt him in any way if he had any say, Anthony all but blinded him with his bright smile and joy-filled eyes.

“You have no idea how long I waited for you to do that,” he said breathlessly.

Thor didn’t stop the satisfied grin from stretching across his face; it seemed he didn’t have to worry about moving along in the courtship, after all.

“And would you be against me kissing you again?” He asked, feeling his heart flutter as Anthony responded by pressing his lips against him once more.

“Promise you’ll stay?” Anthony whispered when they again parted, pressed up against each other, Thor feeling warm despite the bitter chill.

And, knowing what Anthony was too afraid to say, at least for now, he just held him closer into his embrace, pressing his lips against his temple.

“I’m not going anywhere, Anthony.”

Yes, Thor was quite happy where he was, and he’d fight Valhalla and Hel before he let anything take the source of his contentment away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I just wrote this on the fly, I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> IDK, ThunderIron is an underrated ship, and I feel that needs to rectified, even if I have to write it myself, darn it.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, and hope you have a lovely day! <3


End file.
